


Of Whispers and Dragons

by multifandomhaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: "You are anything but a simple serving girl, though, with your coal stained hair and your violet eyes." Varys made a point to look into her widened pale eyes. How did he know she stained her hair? Was the coal boy she'd gotten the dust from one of his little birds? "Your sister is causing quite the ruckus across the Narrow Sea, is she not? She's building quite the army."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another Jon/OC request I've gotten! It's been so much fun starting this one. I hope I've gotten the characters close to how they are in the series! We'll see. I don't think this story will be a super long one, but it's going to be a multi-chapter fic. I am still working on The Warden's Duty, no worries about that one being finished!
> 
> Requested by ra-veela-claw
> 
> If you like this and want to request your own, check out my Tumblr blog 'imagininggameofthrones' and submit your own imagine! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think, dolls!
> 
> Happy reading! x

"This is unbelievable, Raenerha," the princess said with a genuine smile. Somehow her delicate voice had cut through her servant's mindless humming, something the princess had learned to appreciate unlike her older brother, Joffrey - he detested it. "Thank you."

Raenerha pinned a few more pieces of hair in place, the corners of her lips twitched into a grin. "Thank you Princess Myrcella. I treasure your kind words. Truly."

"How did you learn such techniques?" the princess wondered, her green eyes wide as Raenerha twisted her golden locks. "Surely it's taken years."

Raenerha nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrated. "T'has. When I was a servant back in Braavos my master's wife always wanted the most intricate hairstyles for her parties, she loved to impress her friends, so I was forced to learn. Not that force was necessary, of course. This is my passion. My art."

"Well, you've certainly mastered your craft, haven't you?" Myrcella complimented sweetly.

Raenerha bowed her head slightly. "You're too kind, Princess."

When she got the last piece of hair tucked into place the Princess excused her. Raenerha bowed and made her leave.

Raenerha didn't like King's Landing. The politics were everywhere - Raenerha kept her head down, trying to steer clear of the games that threatened to smother the city around her, but somehow she'd been noticed by one of the most dangerous people in King's Landing - The Spider, The Master of Whispers. He appeared out of nowhere, even in the moments she thought she was alone leaving her with cryptic messages.

"Lady Raenerha Waters," an almost condescending voice came from the shadows. Raenerha startled a bit, still unused to Varys' silent slinking about. The Spider strolled toward her, his hands hidden in the billows of sleeves. "I must speak with you. May I have a moment?"

"Of course, Lord Varys," the girl forced a smile - she didn't particularly like the man, but she knew better than to cross him. It was common knowledge that he could have whoever he wanted crushed beneath his slipper clad foot like a bug. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Varys held his arm out, signaling her to walk with him. Raenerha obliged wordlessly, folding her hands in front of her. Nervous wasn't the word she'd use to describe how she felt around the man. His words were sickly sweet while his eyes held a different meaning entirely. He somewhat reminded her of her brother, they way he used his words to bend people to his will - the difference was if she angered Varys it wouldn't be waking the dragon, she would simply be killed for an imagined slight.

"There have been some interesting talk among my little birds," Varys stated quietly, glancing at her without turning his body. "They've been chirping of a dragon that's hidden among the lions. Have you heard any such tales yourself, my lady?"

"I have not, "Raenerha replied quickly, her voice a bit strained. Her steps had faltered slightly with his words and she prayed to any God who would listen that Varys hadn't noticed. Her heart beat was thumping wildly in her chest and she wondered if Varys could hear it, too. "What am I, a simple serving girl, supposed to do with this information, Lord Varys?"

"You are anything but a simple serving girl, though, with your coal stained hair and your violet eyes." Varys made a point to look into her widened pale eyes. How did he know she stained her hair? Was the coal boy she'd gotten the dust from one of his little birds? "Your sister is causing quite the ruckus across the Narrow Sea, is she not? She's building quite the army."

Raenerha's lips were locked in a tight line. "I'm sorry, Lord Varys, but, I don't know what you're referring to."

"Of course not," Varys nearly rolled his eyes. "This is not a visit of leisure, my lady. I come here to give you a warning. People are beginning to talk - should that talk reach the ears of the king or his family you will be hunted like game. You are one of the only members of your family left living, a family that is very vocal about reclaiming the Iron Throne that was stolen out from under them. You will be labeled a spy, working for the Dragon Queen across the sea. You will be executed for treason."

Raenerha's spine stiffened. "I'm no spy, I was sold to the royal family! I had no part in my being sent here."

"I find it hard to think Cersei would let you live based on that testimony alone. Should your identity be compromised you must go North. Castle Black holds a member of your family that most can't remember. He is the maester there. He will help you."

"Why are you telling me this?" the girl hummed quietly. "What have you to gain?"

Varys raised his eyebrows slightly. "Alliances, my lady, are the most important thing to have in King's Landing. I am forging a new one of my own."

"With me?" Raenerha asked disbelievingly. "What could I possibly give you?"

"We can help each other. Word will spread, my lady. Be ready." With that Varys left her in the gardens with a deep bow.

* * *

 

Raenerha couldn't sleep that night.

Varys' words kept floating through her mind, keeping the young woman restless throughout the evening. They were going to find out. The secret she'd kept hidden for all those years was about to be exposed and she would be killed. Varys wouldn't have risked coming to her in the middle of the day, just outside the Princess' chambers unless it was dire.

Raenerha's eyes popped open and she jumped out of the bed as quickly as she could. She wasted no time throwing the only what she needed to move into a small pack. Quickly she threw an old cloak on and ran to the stables just outside her hut.

Pepper wasn't fastest steed, but she would do.

Raenerha threw her hood up over her head and looked to make sure no one had saw her, and then she took off. She dug her heels into the horse's side desperately, her hands gripping the reins so tightly she thought they might burst open at any moment, but she didn't dare stop.

She rode until her bottom was raw.

Raenerha slid off the saddle and onto the ground with a groan. She hadn't packed much to eat, but what she did pack would get her out of the Crownlands, at least, then she could rest a day before journeying forth.

When she reached an inn far away from where she'd stared she was approached by an elderly woman with a headscarf on her head. The woman's back was bowed with age and tufts of grey frazzled hair peeked out from under her scarf. Her eyes were a glassy green color.

"Are you Raenerha Waters?" She asked in a frail, old voice.

Raenerha raised a brow at her. "Who's asking?"

"A little bird," she said quietly. "I've been asked to relay some information to you by our mutual friend. There's a boat leaving Rook's Rest, and it will not leave without your boarding. You must go, my lady. It is the quickest way to arrive at Eastwatch-by-the-sea. From there a Night's Watchman will escort you to Castle Black."

"How do I know you haven't intercepted a letter of some sort and are just out to get me killed?" Raenerah asked quickly, her eyes narrowed at the old woman.

The woman's mouth twitched slightly. "You had to leave - you were the dragon among lions."

Raenerah sighed, humming in irritation. "As you wish, then."

* * *


	2. Castle Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is up! Thanks you guys for the feedback, you're all amazing!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Raenerha learned very quickly that as even though she didn't miss the stench of sweat on the breeze of every person that passed her, she didn't like the North. It was blistering cold, especially when she was at sea, and the further she went the more snow seemed to fall. The skies were a weary gray - a color that matched her mood at the time - and clouds were filled to bursting with new snow.

Raenerha couldn't remember how long she'd been sailing, but she knew she was ready to plant herself on solid ground again. She closed her eyes and shivered violently, silently picturing a hearth with a crackling fire.

"You're gonna freeze to death out here, girl!" A grating voice boomed behind her. Raenerha jumped and whipped her head around at the noise. It was the tall, thin man that had, up until this point, been silent for the majority of their shared journey. He scoffed at her before he staggered below deck. In just moments he reappeared with a large, dark brown fur overcoat. He threw it at her without looking. "Put this on. If you don't make it to Eastwatch I'll lose my head."

"How do people live in such a place?" Raenerha wondered aloud, pulling the garment tightly around her shoulders. She tried to ignore the smell that came from it by focusing on the man's leathery mouth as he spoke.

"You'd better get used to it, girl. You're going to The Wall - there ain't too many places as cold as The Wall. You bring any furs with ya?" He said with a shrug of his bony shoulder, his milky blue eyes staring straight through her.

Raenerha felt like crying but she held it in - she feared her tears may freeze before they fell. "Only what I'm wearing."

"It may work," he said eyeing her garb.

It wasn't much, only a thick cloak, a pair of trousers made of a thick, warm material with gloves to match and a pair of heavy boots. She had nothing to cover her head, but she'd found time to knit a scarf on the journey - at least it would offer a little bit of warmth.

"Maybe the Night's Watchmen will have something extra for you." The man said finally. "You can have that coat you have on - it belonged to one of the crewmen before he was offed."

Raenerha swallowed thickly. "Thank you."

The man, once again, shrugged at her and continued on his way.

Raenerha sighed and went back inside the cabin of the ship, desperately hoping she was close to her destination.

* * *

 

Aemon had been waiting on the visitor for weeks. Ever since he'd received a raven from King's Landing he'd been keeping his ears privy to any of the young men's gossip around the castle.

"Maester Aemon," a voice that had become very familiar to him rounded the corner.

The maester raised his head in acknowledgement. "Samwell Tarly."

"Maester, there's a visitor here to see you - says it's important she speaks to you in private." Samwell's voice was strained. It sounded like the young man was nervous.

Aemon gave a solitary nod. "Send her in."

The old man listened as two pairs of footsteps entered the room, one much heavier than the other. He heard young Samwell excuse himself and then the sound of a chair scooting against the wood floor beneath them filled his ears.

"You've come a very long way to see an old man like me," Aemon started, hearing the person's mouth open and close without words. "I assume you have a reason for coming this far North?"

The person cleared her throat. "Yes. I was sent here by The Master of Whispers."

"The Spider," Aemon confirmed in his shaky voice. "And why has Lord Varys asked you to seek out my company?"

The woman before him hummed slightly and he could hear her foot gently tapping the floor. "Because you, besides my sister, are my only living family."

"A Targaryen, then." Aemon spoke. "You come from King's Landing, so you are not the Dragon Queen Daenerys. You are Raenerha."

"I am," Raenerha confirmed quietly. "I've hidden behind the surname Waters for so many years the name Targaryen is almost a foregin concept to me now."

Aemon's lips twitched in reply. "I understand. I left all names and titles at the gates of Castle Black when I joined the Night's Watch. I am now simply Maester Aemon."

"Varys told me to seek you out, he was very adamant that I leave for Castle Black as soon as I could... I do not pretend to know his reasons." Raenerha began softly. "Is there anything you can do to help me find my sister? Do you know her whereabouts?"

The maester shook his head. "I'm afraid I have no ties to anyone beyond this wall, north or south."

A heavy sigh left the woman's lips and Aemon was almost reminded of his brother Aegon, Raenerha's grandfather, in that moment.

Raenerha hummed in irritation. "I understand."

"However," the maester continued, palming his desk for a certain piece of paper. "I received a raven only two nights ago from King's Landing."

Raenerha's breath caught in her throat, but she stayed silent.

"Lord Varys wishes you safe travels on your way to Mereen." Aemon said, handing the scroll to Raenerha. "He writes that there you will find your sister and her army."

"Thank you, Maester." Raenerha sniffed quietly, her tears nearly blinding her. "I've been looking forward to the day I reunite with my sister for as long as I can recall, I have never wanted anything more than to see her agian, and you've helped me get a few steps closer."

The maester did his best to give her a smile. "I have done nothing, Raenerha. I have only served my purpose here at the Night's Watch. Now, when you leave my chambers please seek out the young man who showed you in - his name is Samwell. He will take you to safety until you are ready to continue your journey. Do not trust any other men - they have seen no women for a number of months."

Raenerha nodded although he couldn't see. "I understand. Thank you again, Maester. May the Gods rain blessings upon you."

* * *

 

There weren't as many men guarding the wall, Raenerha thought as she stepped out of the maester's chambers. She had her hands by her sides, unsure of her surroundings and very much on edge after Aemon's warning.

"Miss," a voice called from behind her.

Raenerha inhaled deeply, painfully aware that she had no weapon to defend herself - and even if she did she was rather unsure if she could use it on a man. She turned sharply and softened a bit when she saw the round face of the man that showed her in. "You are Samwell, correct?"

"Yes," the man breathed. "Maester Aemon asked me to show you to a room."

Raenerha nodded and followed when he began walking toward the back of the tower. He turned a corner and Raenerha nearly ran into his back when he stopped without a word. She watched as he picked at his fingers, looking for the words he wanted to express.

"There... is another woman inside this room. Her name is Gilly," Sam admitted sheepishly. "You can stay with her. My chambers is the next one over and if I'm not in mine and you need something then go to Jon Snow's. His is two down from yours. If he isn't in his, go straight to Aemon."

Raenerha nodded. "The maester warned me of the others."

Sam winced. "Yes, a pack of wild animals, they are."

"Thank you, Samwell." Raenerha offered a small smile. "I appreciate your help."

The man grinned. "Sam, please. And it's no trouble, really. Have you eaten yet?"

Raenerha shook her head, only then noticing how hungry she truly was. "I haven't."

"We'll get you some food up here. I was just going to get Gilly's from the kitchens." Sam offered.

Raenerha decided Sam was a genuine person - she could tell by his kind eyes. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam gave her a small, soft nod and padded back down the hallway from where they'd just came.

Raenerha's hand went to the door and opened it quietly. She peered inside and saw a girl in the corner with a little baby. "Are you Gilly?"

The girl nodded. "Yes."

"I'm Raenerha. I'm to stay in this room with you for a while, I hope you don't mind?" Raenerha spoke quietly, not sure if the baby was awake or sleeping.

Gilly shook her head, her mess of brown hair swaying with the motion. "I don't mind."

"Sam showed me in," Raenerha told her. "Have you been here long?"

Gilly shrugged. "I don't really know how long it's been. Little Sam is only a few moons old."

Raenerha blinked. "I thought the men of the Night's Watch took vows of celibacy?"

"He isn't Sam's," Gilly clarified with a breath. "Only named after him."

"He seems like a good man," Raenerha told the woman, inching toward her slowly. "Honest."

Gilly, again, nodded. It was almost as if she were scared of Raenerha. "He is."

There was a knock at the door and Raenerha looked at Gilly for direction, but she simply looked away from the door and clutched the bundled baby closer to her chest. Raenerha guessed that she'd been assaulted or nearly so many times since she'd taken refuge in the castle. Raenerha sighed and looked around the room for something to use in case an overzealous man tried barging in on them. She found a fire poker in the corner and wrapped her hand around it tightly.

"Who is it?" Raenerha called quietly, stepping toward the door slowly. Her hand reach out for the door when it was swung open quickly. Raenerha gasped and cocked the poker in her hand over her shoulder, ready to swing at the person behind the door.

"Hey, it's alright," Sam's voice came from behind the door. "It's alright, it's just me and Jon."

Raenerha lowered the poker slowly. "Sorry."

Sam shook his head and jerked his head at the man behind him to follow him inside. "It's better to be safe. This is Jon."

Raenerha looked at the dark haired man behind Sam and gave a small nod of her head. "Raenerha."

"I couldn't carry both trays," Sam continued bumbling over to Gilly, a great smile on his face. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

Jon held his arms out further in front of him. "Um, this is yours."

"Thank you," Raenerha said. She took the tray from him and nearly drooled at the smells of the soups and breads on it. She'd eaten better meals by far while with the royal children, but she hadn't had a hot meal in weeks. "Thank you, Jon. Again, sorry I tried to hit you. And you, Sam."

Sam waved her off and Jon stood with a tiny, crooked grin on his lips.

"Is everything alright?" Raenerha asked, looking into his dazed eyes.

Jon nodded, thinking back to his younger sister, hoping that wherever she was she was safe. "Yeah, you just reminded me of someone."

"Well, I hope it was a good memory," Raenerha said politely.

Sam and Gilly were speaking quietly between themselves. Sam nodded and put his hand gently on the top of Little Sam's head before getting on his feet. "We'll leave you ladies to your food. It was nice to meet you Raenerha. Again, if you need anything we're right down the hall."

Raenerha nodded and waited for the door to close behind the men. She watched as Gilly began spooning the soup into her mouth. Raenerha's stomach growled and she, too, dug into her food. The fire crackled beside her and, without having to fear for her life for the first time in weeks, she let herself relax.


	3. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three!
> 
> Let me know what you think, and as always:
> 
> Happy Reading!

Little Sam screamed until he was red in the face.

Tears leaked from his clenched eyes and drool had pooled down from his mouth and onto Gilly's shoulder as she tried to quiet her crying child. She had been walking for what seemed like hours, her eyes red from lack of sleep.

Raenerha watched her with pity - it had to be hard to be a new mother without the guidance from another. She'd had experience with children. When she was working back in Braavos she'd helped her owner's family with their children, from the time they were born until she left - it was one of the hardest parts of being sold to the Lannisters back in King's Landing. She loved those children as if they were her own.

She turned her mind back to the poor woman before her, looking as if she were ready to break down at any moment.

"If I may?" Raenerha said quietly, her eyes watching the new mother as she nearly cried with exhaustion. Gilly stopped mid-step and turned to Raenerha wordlessly. "I am good with children, Gilly. I think I can help."

Gilly eyed her and simply tightened the hold she had on her son. His blankets had fell slack around his squirmy little body and he fought against her with everything his little body had. Gilly looked desperate for relief, her arms nearly shaking from the amount of time she'd held the crying bundle to her chest. She pulled her lip between her teeth and sighed. "Alright. I guess it won't hurt."

Raenerha stepped forward with a smile, her arms outstretched for the screaming red thing. Gilly placed him in Raenerha's arms and stepped back to watch.

"Come now, Little Sam," Raenerha cooed gently, her hand on the baby's stomach. "Now, what's got you so grumpy?"

Gilly watched, her empty arms folded tightly against her chest.

Behind them the door opened and, after watching Gilly relax when she saw the figures in the doorway, Raenerha turned curiously. Sam and Jon had entered with trays of food, they still didn't trust their brothers not to harm the women. They greeted Gilly with a smile, but didn't speak as Raenerha talked to the baby.

Sam and Jon sat quietly on Raenerha's makeshift bed and watched her closely.

Raenerha positioned the baby so that his stomach and chest was rested against her forearm. One side of the baby was pressed against her body and the other side was hanging freely. The little boy was still screaming so Raenerha pat him gently on the back with her free hand a few times. A great belch left the boy, dragging a small chuckle out of his mother.

Raenerha glanced at Gilly, explaining the queer way she was holding him. "This helps free some of the air that's left in his stomach after feeding."

Gilly nodded, watching as Raenerha brought the child back to her chest, holding him like normal.

"Do you feel better now, little man?" Raenerha asked with a grin. The baby cooed and shook his fat little fists in the air happily. Raenerha rubbed his back and quickly to him back to his mother. "You have a beautiful son, Gilly."

"Thank you," Gilly said, taking her baby back.

Sam spoke up from his place on her bed. "You're quite good with children."

Raenerha blinked over at him. "Yes, well, I helped the families I stayed with raise their own. The mother was too busy with the extravagant feasts and balls she held and the father was only interested in the tourneys so I had them for a majority of the time."

"You weren't with your own family?" Gilly asked, her brown eyes curious.

Raenerha's face turned sad, her dark eyebrows pulled down. "No, I haven't seen my family since I one and ten."

"What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking?" Sam wondered aloud.

Raenerha shook her head gently. "I haven't heard from them in a long time. I served House Antaryon back in Braavos for six years, and the the Lannisters for only a few moons after I arrived back in Westeros."

"The Lannisters." Jon had been quiet up until the mention of the richest family in the Seven Kingdoms. "You were with the Lannisters before you came here?"

Raenerha nodded slowly, gauging the man's reaction. His shoulders were tight and his eyes hardened. "Is that a problem?"

"The Lannisters killed my father, Ned Stark!" Jon sneered at her, venom dripping from his every word. "Were you there when his head left his shoulders?"

Raenerha's eyes widened. "You're Sansa's brother?"

Jon nodded, his eyes trained on her. "Have you come to put an end to me? Are you one of the Lannister's spies?"

"Of course not!" Raenerha exclaimed, her face burning with anger. "I came here to stay alive! The Lannisters had began to piece together who I am, and if that happened my head would have joined your fathers on a pike!"

Jon raised to his feet with speed. "And who exactly are you?"

"Raenerha Targaryen! I am the sister of Daenerys Stormborn, the true heir to the Iron Throne!"

A collective gasp came from the room, but no one spoke. Everyone had heard stories of the Dragon Queen, they knew that she'd done the impossible and gathered armies of people who wanted to fight for her - she had three dragons and she was ready to retake the Seven Kingdoms. The three others looked at her with unreadable expressions and even Little Sam had been roused from his short sleep to look at her.

"Of course you're a Targaryen," Sam breathed as he looked at her. "Silver hair, violet eyes."

Raenerha nodded, her full lips pressed in a line. "I came here to try to find safety, to find my sister."

"Why would you come here for that?" Jon quickly. "The Dragon Queen isn't here, and you knew that."

Raenerha sighed at the dark haired man. "I know she isn't here, but I had to go somewhere and as you know Targaryens aren't welcome in most parts of the Seven Kingdoms. Your Maester is the only family I have besides my sister."

"Maester Aemon will help you as much as he can, but he hasn't heard your sister either." Raenerha glanced at Sam when he spoke. "You are the first person that's requested a conference with him outside of the Night's Watch."

"I was told to come here by the Master of Secrets. He said I would find help here." Raenerha felt helpless. "I don't know what else to do."

Jon stalked over to the door and swung it open with force, not looking at a single one of them before he left the room. Sam swallowed thickly, and shrugged his shoulders at his friend. "I don't know what's gotten into to him, Raenerha. I'll speak with him."

Raenerha gave him a tight smile, one that didn't truly reach her eyes. "Thank you, Sam."

* * *

Jon was angry.

Sam was confused, but followed him anyway trailing a few steps behind his friend.

"Jon?" He asked quietly.

Jon turned on his heel. "Sam, now's not the time."

"Raenerha's done nothing wrong, Jon." Sam said, his voice unusually stern. "She's just trying to survive. Where's the fault in that?"

"She came here from the Lannisters! You heard her yourself, she was with Sansa there, she knows what they were doing to her. If she could leave why couldn't she bring my sister with her?"

Sam gave Jon a look, his eyebrow raised. "You really think she could sneak her out of her chambers and into the night?"

"She escaped."

"She also wasn't living in a castle, surrounded by guards day and night." Sam said gently. Jon had finally stopped walking and leaned against the wall of the hallway. "She was a servant, Jon."

Jon shook his head, a sigh leaving his lips. "I know. It's just hard to find sympathy for others when members of my family are getting killed off like animals."

"And she's not getting any sympathy for her family lost."

Jon looked up at Sam from beneath his brow. "You're too smart for your own good, Tarly."

"But not for your own good." Sam laughed.

Jon gave a nudge to Sam's shoulder and smiled. Sam laughed, too, and then they were quiet. "I should go apologize."

Sam nodded. "Yes, you should."

Jon sighed and looked back to the door he was sure he'd nearly broken on his way out. It was the right thing to do, he knew, to apologize for being out of line, it's what his father would have done. But his father wasn't here, and Jon was. Jon rolled his shoulders - his father was a good man, but he was not his father.

"Next time I see her, then." And then he disappeared into his room.


	4. Honor

Raenerha was restless.

She had been at Castle Black for weeks now with no more ravens from Varys and no word on her sister's whereabouts. There was a gnawing at her insides, something telling her that she needed to move, but she didn't know where she could go. She also knew that because she ran from the Lannisters there would, no doubt, be soldiers looking for her.

The Lion gets what The Lion wants.

Raenerha clicked her tongue in agitation and continued twisting the hair that was pulled tight at the base of Gilly's head, twisting it into an intricate, and very beautiful, design all her own. Raenerha had worked to free the tangles from Gilly's hair, running her fingers as gently as she could through her brown locks before beginning.

It had given them both something to do. Little Sam had been asleep for nearly an hour, and both were glad to have something to occupy their time.

"It hurts," Gilly's voice was tight, but never moved her head. "Does it feel like this?"

"It does," Raenerha laughed slightly. "Such is the price for beauty, my love. Your scalp will adjust in time."

"I don't think mine will." Gilly stressed. "Is there blood?"

A puff of air shot from Raenerha's nose, a soft, snorting sound leaving the girl. "No, there's no blood, and you will grow used to it - either that or it will eventually just go numb."

Gilly made a noise in the back of her throat, but said nothing more.

Raenerha braided a few more pieces together and tied it at the end with a spare tie she'd found in the bottom of her pack. She tucked the end of the hair inside the bun that sat at the crown of her head. Raenerha stepped back slightly, admiring her work - she really was quite talented, even if she wouldn't admit it aloud - before giving Gilly's shoulder a little pat. "You're all done, Gilly."

Gilly raised from her feet and slowly went over to the window - they had no looking glass in their room - and stared at her reflection blinking back at her.

Raenerha could see from her position behind Gilly that her mouth opened and closed twice before her hand tentatively reach up and felt her head.

"I don't even recognize myself." Gilly said quietly.

Raenerha smiled, her heart filling with happiness. "It only adds to your natural beauty, Gilly."

Gilly turned quickly, a great smile stretched across her lips. "I've never felt pretty before."

Raenerha clicked her tongue again, this time at the girl before her. Could she really be so blind? "Gilly. You are beautiful, and it isn't because of your hair - the hair doesn't make the woman. Not only are you gorgeous, you are learning to read - and take it from me, most of the young lords and ladies would envy the speed in which you've learned. You are a wonderful mother to your son."

If she looked closely, Raenerha could have sworn she could have seen tears shining in Gilly's eyes. Raenerha stepped froward, her hands gripping Gilly's own.

"And I am honored to call you a friend," Raenerha finished with a genuine smile.

Gilly grinned back at her, and then the moment was cut short with a quick rapping on the door.

"Are you decent?" Sam's voice sounded muffled through the door. "We've brought food."

Gilly opened the door for them to bring in the food while Raenerha watched Little Sam. The babe twitched slightly before his eyes sprang open at the sound of their visitors. He gurgled and stretched, but he never cried.

"Your hair," Raenerha heard Sam mumble. She turned and looked at him, his puffy cheeks reddening with every second. "Your hair looks beautiful, Gilly."

Gilly blushed as red as Sam. "Raenerha did it."

"Well done, Raenerha," Sam said under his breath. "Not that you needed it or anything," he clarified. "It just... it's how I imagine your hair to look on your wedding day, is all."

Gilly swallowed down a response, and instead stood there in silence.

Jon cleared his throat behind his friend, holding Raenerha's tray. He stepped around Sam and held the tray of food out for Raenerha.

"Right," Sam mumbled. He held the food out to Gilly, as Jon had for Raenerha. "Well, here's your food."

Raenerha took her food with a soft, 'thank you', and went to sit on her bed. She felt eyes on her, Jon's eyes, she knew, so she glanced up. It shocked her to see him looking up at her from beneath his brow, his full lips puckered out slightly, as if he were stuck in a deep thought. His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip before he spoke.

"Raenerha," he said finally, "will you speak with me outside for a moment?"

Raenerha took a sip of the strong ale that was on the tray before she rose. "If you wish it."

Jon offered her the crook of his arm and she obliged him. He led her through the hallway and out to a balcony that overlooked the training yard. She watched the you men slashing away at each other, each swing of their swords more hazardous than the last. She winced when she saw one of them fall onto their back.

"They're not very good, are they?" She said quietly.

Jon sighed beside her. "No, they're not."

"You are a trained swordsman, are you not?" Raenerha wondered. "Have you tried training them?"

"I've trained some," Jon admitted softly.

Raenerha turned her head, her eyes raking over his profile. He was a handsome man, as bullheaded as he might have been, she could not deny that. He had hair unlike any other man she'd seen - it looked soft and bouncy to the touch. And his eyes - she didn't think she'd ever seen eyes as dark as his.

"I take it these are not those men?" Raenerha said finally.

Jon looked down at her, the corner of his lips twitching up a bit. "No."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you, Jon?" Raenerha freed him of her hold on his arm to lean against the railing. "Is there something you wished to ask of me?"

Jon took a breath, but his eyes never left her. "When you first came here I assumed the worst of you."

"Such as one does," Raenerha commented.

Jon's hands moved to the hilt of his sword to rest. "After I had some sense talked into me I realized that was wrong. You came here seeking refuge and I condemned you for it."

Raenerha smiled. "Was it Sam?"

Jon chuckled softly. "It was Sam."

They stood there for a moment, both smiling, before Raenerha decided to speak. "Not many men would apologize for something so small - their pride clouds their sense of honesty. It is refreshing to find someone who cares not for pride. I forgive you, Jon Snow."

Jon gave her a short nod.

"And as for Sansa Stark, I didn't see her very often, but when I did she looked well. Not happy, but there is no one who could fare better in her situation. She is strong, your sister. She may survive us all."

Jon's eyes softened at her words, and a long breath left him. "She was always repeating the pretty words the Septa taught her."

"They may be her saving grace," Raenerha said.

The man offered his arm to her once more. "I will walk you back."

Raenerha nodded and took his arm.

* * *

In the weeks following their conversation Jon and Raenerha had grown closer. Sam had been the first to notice the change. He'd asked Jon about it one night in their quarters only to receive a brooding glare - something he'd grown used to. He was Jon's best friend, he was on the end of every brooding look there was.

"I'm a brother of the Night's Watch, Sam, just as you are." Jon said simply. "I took my vows, and I intend to honor them as best I can."

"You are a brother," Sam replied, "and so are the men that go to Mole's Town night after night to find pleasure in the brothel."

"I'm not those men."

Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes. "So you aren't denying that you've grown attached to Raenerha?"

"No," Jon admitted lowly, and he did not meet Sam's eyes. "I'm not denying it, but I'm not acting on it, either. I may feel something, but those feeling will leave me when she is no longer here."

"And if Raenerha feels the same?" Sam prodded gently. "If she has feelings for you?"

Jon shrugged slightly, and lay his hand on Ghost's great head to pat him. The best nuzzled into his owner's palm. "I will not forsake my vows."

Sam sighed at him as he tucked himself into bed that night, wondering if Jon Snow would ever allow himself happiness.


	5. Until Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you all haven't noticed yet this story follows no timeline in any way. Gilly is at The Wall, and Jon has yet to meet the Wildlings. Daenerys is in Mereen, and Varys is still in King's Landing. This is completely pulled from my mind, and I didn't work the show's timeline into how I wanted this story to go.
> 
> Now that we've gotten that out of the way, here is the next chapter!

 

Raenerha sat in front of Maester Aemon quietly, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

The Maester had summoned her to his chambers to speak with her regarding her stay at Castle Black. Had she stayed too long? Were the Night's Watchmen tired of having a Targaryen beggar in their midst. Whatever the case Raenerha was there, ready to hear out anything the old man had to stay.

"You have received a raven," the old man began, running his hand along the desk for the piece of parchment. "It was sent from King's Landing. I have only had it for a handful of hours, it was sent by The Spider."

Raenerha's eyes lit up and she reached across the table. Quickly, she opened the letter, reading it as quickly as she could.

_"We have found her - leave as soon as you can. I've booked your passage to Mereen. You leave tonight."_

Raenerha's breath left her in shaky puffs as she reread the letter over and over, not believing the neatly scrawled words it contained. She was finally going to be reunited with her sister, all her hard work had paid off! Raenerha brought her hand up to cover her mouth and sobbed into her palm. Tears leaked onto her cheeks but she disregarded the wetness that trailed from her face and dropped onto her neck.

The old man in front of her listened to her, a small, unusual grin curled his lips.

"Go to your sister, child." He told her quietly. "There is nothing more for you at Castle Black."

Raenerha's watery eyes looked up from the letter to the old man, her hands shaking. "There is nothing I want more than to reunite with my sister. Thank you, Maester. For everything."

The old man smiled kindly at her, then shooed her from the room.

* * *

Raenerha paced her and Gilly's shared room, tugging at the ends of her silver hair. A hum was a constant sound in the room, it resonated from Raenerha's lips like a song.

It was happening! The thing she'd been waiting for since she was a child was about to happen, and her emotions were running wild. It sincerely felt as if her heart was going to leap from her chest!

Gilly watched her pace and mumble to herself, then stop with a smile before continuing on her path. Raenerha slung item after item into her bag, her wild eyes searching over the room in her haste. Her hair had gone frizzy by the time she was done, from all the pulling and tugging it had endured.

"Raenerha," Gilly spoke up, nearly dizzy from watching her practically dance around the room. "When do you leave?"

Raenerha froze, her pale eyes wide. "Tonight. As soon as I've packed."

Gilly swallowed and looked down at her son. "Little Sam won't know what to do without his Aunt Raenerha being so near."

"Gilly," Raenerha breathed sadly. Her face softened as she walked toward the mother and son. "I will write you as often as I can. You are my friend, and your son is my favorite little man. I do not like the idea of leaving you two here, but this what I've waited for for as long as I can remember."

The wilding girl nodded sadly. "I know, it's just - you're my first friend. I didn't think I'd lose you so quickly."

"You are not losing me." Raenerha's smile was kind, reassuring. "And you are mine, sweet girl. We will see each other again. And when we do I expect you shall bring Samwell Tarly with you."

Gilly nodded and sniffed loudly. "Of course."

"Dot not cry for me," Raenerha said as she knelt before Gilly and gathered them both into a careful hug, genuinely sad to leave the pair in the dark, cold castle. "We will meet again."

* * *

Raenerha had tried to wrap up her goodbyes quickly - she'd only been close to four people during her stay. She'd said bid farewell to Gilly, Little Sam and even Samwell had given her a tight squeeze before she'd gone on her way.

The last person she had to say goodbye to was waiting on her at the bottom of the wall. He was to escort her to the harbor and see her on her way. Jon looked sad, his brown eyes a shade darker than they usually were.

"It's a shame to see you go," he said quietly, holding her pack. "Gilly will be lonelier than ever."

Raenerha nodded, her eyes downcast. "I don't want to leave her. Or Little Sam. But this is what I have to do. What I want to do."

Jon nodded. "If would go back to my family if it were permitted."

Raenerha gave him a sad, tight lipped smile. "Maybe one day you will."

Jon grinned and gave her a small nod. "Maybe."

They walked in silence, the snow beneath them crunching was the only sound that filled the air. Raenerha watched as her breath puffed out in a cloud - she really wasn't going to miss the bitter cold of the North. She looked through the corner of her eye to see Jon, his eyes straight before him, a brooding look upon his face.

"It's not just Gilly, Sam and the baby that'll miss you when you leave," Jon said finally, once they were within eyesight of the ship. "I'll miss ya too."

Raenerha stopped beside him, searching his eyes. "And I you, Jon Snow."

Jon's hand raised slowly to here chin, raising it with a finger to look at her closer. "Be safe out there, Raenerha Targaryen. I'd hate to hear of anything bad happening to you."

"I will, only if you promise on to die on me, Jon Snow." Raenerha retorted. His fingers were burning their place on her chin. "Take care of them for me, will you?"

Jon gave a solitary nod. "Of course."

Raenerha stood on her toes, leaning closer to the man she'd spent so much time dreaming about. She could feel his breath on her skin, and it made her entire being tingle. On a whim she pressed her lips to his, gently at first, the pressure gradually rising when Jon finally wrapped his head around what was happening. Raenerha's hands found the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, smiling as he groaned against her mouth.

Jon dropped her bag into the snow beside them and his free arm found her waist. Their kiss was brief, but the passion behind it threatened to burn her mouth.

Jon pulled back quickly, his breathing quickened. "I hope to see you again, Rae."

Raenerha smiled, her violet eyes meeting his brown. "Until then, Jon Snow."


	6. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm so sorry for such a long wait on this chapter! I've been getting over having tonsillitis coupled with the flu, so I haven't really had much time or willpower, really, to keep up with my writing over the last few weeks. I am feeling better now, though, so I'm trying to get everything back on track!
> 
> So I'm thinking that there will only be a few more chapters to this story, so be sure to keep an eye out for the ending chapters, loves!
> 
> Thank you all for your sweet reviews on this story, every single one makes me so so very happy to read!
> 
> Now, onto the story! Enjoy! :)

The sun had once again poked through the clouds, it's rays spreading themselves across the glistening waters. It was beautiful, Raenerha had to admit, but she wanted nothing more to be able to admire it from solid ground, dry land, to finally be able to watch the sun set and rise with her beloved sister.

She was so close to her destination she could nearly see it!

Her journey hadn't been once of ease and comfort, however. The voyage had proven to be just as treacherous as it was long. They crew had sailed into a storm at one point and Raenerha had begin to think that it would be the end of their journey, if not their lives.

Raenerha had been confined to the captain's quarters when the storm began, for her safety - it was the crew's priority to keep her alive until they reach Meereen - they were being paid a hefty sum of money.

The rocking and swaying and crashing of the waves upon the ship had frightened her more than she was willing to admit and, if Raenerha had been unaccustomed to the sea's uncontrollable surges, she may have been thrown onto the deck. Luckily she'd spent the last few months on the open waters, and a few trips by sea before that, and had finally earned her sea legs.

It had taken a few weeks for her balance to adjust again, she had to admit, and many jabs at her ability to stand had been thrown at her by the crew members in jest, but she'd finally managed to stay standing when the boat came across rougher waters. She was quite proud of her accomplishments.

The ship rocked still, every once and awhile, nothing near as feral as before. It was almost soothing, Raenerha realized, with the bright sun warming her through.

"Land, ho!" A voice rang through the air.

Raenerha rushed toward the side of the ship, her hair whipping around her wildly as the wind pushed them forward. She had made it! She was finally going to see her sister! Tears of relief and happiness filled her eyes, a few dropping down before she was able to sniff them away. After all those years, the things they'd gone through, they were finally going to be reunited!

Once the large ship had reach the docks Raenerha was helped from the boat. She couldn't help but smile when her boots made contact with the ground.

"My lady," a voice called from behind her.

Raenerha's eyebrows furrowed before she turned to see who'd spoken. A young man watched her without emotion, his hands clasped behind his back. His watchful eyes matched his dark skin and when she stepped forward to greet him she saw him stand a little straighter. He was a military man, of that she was certain - the only question in her mind was whether he was there to guide her or to kill her.

"I am to take you to the Great Pyramid, my lady," he spoke again, his voice he all but commanding her to oblige.

Raenerha raised her eyebrow slightly. "Who sent you?"

"Lord Varys," said the man. "I have orders to bring you to the Great Pyramid at once."

Raenerha didn't like the feeling she got in her stomach, but she nodded anyway and followed the man.

* * *

Raenerha walked into the pyramid, still in awe of it's size, and took in as many of it's features as she could.

It was much cooler inside the pyramid than it was on the outside, she was definitely thankful for that - she was now accustomed to having a breeze around her at all times, the dryness of Meereen was jarring.

There was a flock of soldiers that lined the walls of the room, each with a spear and shield in hand. On their faces they had a mask, Raenerha wondered how practical the material could have been in combat, and their expressions mirrored that of the man that lead her.

"And who might we have here," came a voice from the front of the room.

Raenerha's eyes shot up and she looked around for the person who spoke. Standing by the stairs that led up to a throne stood a man she remembered very well. Her footsteps came to a quick halt as she took in the man's unusual beard - she remembered having seen him clean shaven for her duration in King's Landing. Everything else, she realized, was still the same. He still held his head high and his hands were locked behind his back as he, too, took her in.

In turn, when he saw exactly who he was looking at, his eyes bugged. He came forward upon his revelation, his steps slow but sure.

"Raenerha Waters," he hummed, his voice puzzled. "My, my. What have you done to find yourself on the other side of the world?"

Raenerha blinked, still surprised. "I could ask the same of you, Lord Tyrion."

"You haven't heard?" Tyrion asked, genuinely confused. He stared at her for a moment before he clicked his tongue in realization. "Oh, yes. I have been waiting on this day. However, I did not think my sister would send you of all people, her children's nanny, all this way to kill me. Come now, where's the soldier that's followed you here? Where is the assassin?"

Raenerha watched him move about her on his stunted legs, his eyes boring into her own. "Lord Tyrion, it's not what you think, I-"

"Not what I think?" Tyrion repeated, his lips twisted down slightly. "Tell me then, my dear, what it. Is."

"It is not only you who is on the run from your sister," Raenerha began, watching him still watch her. "I, too, have fled King's Landing. You see I was your nephews and niece's nanny, but I am not who you think I am. I am not truly a bastard - I belong to a large house. A very large house, indeed."

Tyrion stood on his toes, awaiting the end of her thoughts. Raenerha opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of incoming footsteps so loud it frightened her. Was the Pyramid under attack? Was it truly an ambush on her? She felt the man in leather behind her stiffen and she feared her worst.

Slowly, the door to the throne room was pulled open and the soldiers around her began dropping to their knees, their hands over their hearts. Filing through the door were more soldiers, but what Raenerha saw behind them nearly made her heart stop.

When the only pale head of hair came through the door Raenerha knew that all her troubles and worries and time away had been for a just cause. Her lips pulled into a large grin, so great that she feared her lips may crack. The woman stepped through the line of soldiers and beckoned Raenerha forward.

Raenerha took a single step, fearing her knees would betray her, before she practically ran into Daenerys's awaiting arms.

"My darling sister," Raenerha heard the hushed whisper in her ear and tightened her arms around Daenerys. "I've waited for you for so long."


	7. Fire and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I'm so, so sorry it's taken so long to get this out, loves!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's more of a filler chapter, but it was really such fun to write!
> 
> Let me know what you think! x

"How could I not have known?" Tyrion asked, not awaiting a reply from the people that surrounded him. "The hair, those eyes. I am such a fool."

Raenerha watched him with a small smile, the man's antics stirring a bit of joy within in her - everything about the place, even the sticky, humid weather, had made her happy. She was with Daenerys again. What else could she possible ask for?

"Well, I had coaled my hair, Lord Tyrion." Raenerha tried to ease his obvious tensions. "You weren't the only one I fooled."

Tyrion, however, paid her statement no mind - his mind was the only thing he had that separated him from the rest - how had he let it past him? Daenerys said nothing to Tyrion as he ambled around them, his hands still clasped behind him. Instead she turned to her sister, her eyes watching her intently.

"How have you come to me after all these years apart, Raenerha?" The Dragon Queen asked quietly. "How were you not hunted to the ends of the earth like Viserys and myself?"

Raenerha turned her head from the pacing half-man to her sister. "It has not been an easy path for me to walk alone, Sister, of that I will not lie. But I have not seen such things as you."

"Come now," Daenerys encouraged with a stern look. Raenerha remembered that look from their brother as well, although his was much more pronounced, however. Daenerys made no threats of dragons awakening or anything of the such, she was genuinely curious. "I know you were sold in to servitude by our brother, but nothing more. Tell me of your travels, dear sister. I wish to know. Truly."

"Very well," Raenerha sighed. "Viserys sold me to House Antaryon in Braavos. I stayed put there for a few years. I was happy there. I helped with their children - readied them for events, helped them study. Then, one day they tired of my services and I was sold to the Lannisters of King's Landing, as your Hand here very well knows."

"And they never caught you?" Daenerys questioned. "Not one got suspicious of you at all?"

Raenerha shrugged her shoulders, her silver hair falling from it at once. "They never asked, for all they knew I was simply a very skilled, sought after nanny. I, again, was in charge of the Princes and Princesses of King's Landing, two of which are so lovely. The other one, the eldest boy, was not."

"Yes, the only good things that have ever come from my sister," Tyrion added. "And I think you should know of their fates."

Raenerha's hand went to her chest - she prayed to any God that would listen that they were safe. "What of them?"

"Before I departed I had arranged for Myrcella to go to Dorne to marry one of the noble boys from House Martell. Oberyn's paramour decided to get her revenge of Cersei, however, and poisoned Myrcella just before her journey home."

Raenerha frowned deeply, an ache deep in her chest. "Poor, sweet Myrcella."

"And King Tommen is on the Iron Throne since Joffery's death." Tyrion added quickly. "I know you were close to my niece, my lady. I am sorry."

"Yes, it is very sad." Daenerys looked at Tyrion, her dark brow raised high on her forehead. It wasn't that she felt pity for the young girl, she was sure she was innocent in the game of lies, but they were her enemies - it was one less person she'd have to worry about later in her reign as Queen. "Now that the Lannister news has been relayed to you, sister..."

In that moment, with the look of sadness on both their faces, one for the loss of such a sweet life, the other for the pain of her sister, they looked so very similar.

Tyrion began to pace again, trying to make peace with his ignorance. "Well, I did spend more time in the brothels there than I did in the castle. I kept my eyes on only who I needed to see. I was not to be bothered with a handmaiden." Tyrion was still in shock, he kept looking from one sister to the other, cursing under his breath. "I am sorry, my lady, if I caused any offence."

"No, my lord, none." Raenerha waved his apology to the wind. "You know, you were always my favorite of the Lannisters."

Tyrion's chin raised slightly at her admission. "You jest."

"I do not," Raenerha retaliated quietly. "You were the only one I think I'd ever seen crack a smile - well, unless we're including your horrible sister's sinister grins whenever she got her way or when someone she hated died."

"Ah, yes, those I remember quite clearly," Tyrion agreed with a grimace. "Tell me, did my dear siblings ever realize who you truly are?"

Raenerha took a sip of the wine in her goblet before she answered. "I believe they had been made aware of my presence. Had it not been for Lord Varys I would not be here. He arraigned my travels perfectly."

"Yes, it seems he is shockingly skilled at hiding such high profile outcasts." Tyrion added.

Raenerha looked back to Daenerys . "After I left the King's Landing I was told to go North."

"North?" Daenerys repeated curiously. "Why North?"

Raenerha took another sip of her wine. "We have an uncle at the Wall, Daenerys. Aemon, he's the Maester. Varys urged me to make contact with him, that he would keep me safe until you and I would meet again. And he was right. There I met a Wildling, Gilly, and we became fast friends. I also met Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly - they helped me, kept me safe. Jon Snow even escorted me to the boat that brought me here."

"It seems you've traveled nearly as much as I," Daenerys smiled. "I am glad you've made friends over the years, dear sister, we will need to call on them soon."

Raenerha watched as Daenerys stood slowly, looking around at her advisers, her friends and, now, the last of her family. "However you've gotten here, Sister, I am ever grateful. I will repay those who've helped you on your way to me. Lord Varys will be first."

Raenerha nodded slowly. "I think, my Queen, that is a very kind and wise decision."

"I am proud of you, Raenerha, never forget that. All that you and I have overcome just strengthens our hold on the Iron Throne. We will have it back, that I promise you." Daenerys gave her a small smile. "Now, sister, it is time to retake our home. We will sail for Dragonstone within the fortnight. We will take back our home. We will take back our kingdom with Fire and Blood."


	8. King in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy, lovies! Only a chapter or two to go now, guys! We're getting down to the end.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Dragonstone.

It wasn't anything like Raenerha had imagined for all those years, but it wasn't underwhelming, either. In fact, she didn't quite know how to feel about her ancestral home. It was a castle on an island. It was a beautiful landscape, but it didn't seem to hold as much value to her as it did her family. Is this what she'd been waiting for her whole life?

Her sister, however, seemed overjoyed to finally have taken it back - not that she showed it openly. But Raenerha knew. She saw the glow her sister possessed, she saw the fire in her eyes. Daenerys was the Queen the people needed, and now she was so much closer to being just that.

While most of their companions had began to ready the island for Danerys's rule, tearing down the Baratheon banners and burning them with dragon fire, Raenerha spent most of her time by the edge of the sea, thinking back on all those years that had led her back to this place. She had a collection of seashells in her chambers,some were large and some small, some were as white as snow while others seemed to shine like molten gold.

She rolled a new shell through her fingers as her thoughts wandered from one corner to the other.

She thought of the people who had tried to take advantage of her to the people who had gone out of their way to make sure she was safe, comfortable. Lord Varys had found his way back to her, but had spoke not a word to her since his arrival. It was strange, Raenerha thought, for someone to have gone so far out of their way to book passage and ensure her safety for so long and then simply ignore their very existence once they were face to face.

She was grateful to him, however, so she did not confront him. Had it not for him she'd still be in King's Landing, and most likely already executed. She simply let him be - spiders do enjoy their solitude.

Then, as easily as the waves lapped the shore, her mind turned to Jon Snow.

Raenerha felt her cheeks flush and this time it wasn't from the heat of the sun. He was a good man, Jon Snow, and in the little time she'd known him she felt drawn to him, maybe she even felt love for him. She wished that she could have spent more time with him. A lot more time. Unconsciously her hand came up to feel her lips, soft and brief like the kiss they'd shared beneath the hazy, cold sky that day.

The waves gently caressed her feet as she stood, her hair whipping around her face in the breeze. The hem of her thin, white dress was sopped with water, but she didn't care.

"It is wonderful, isn't it?" a voice came from behind her. "Maybe not as lavish as we're both used to, but it'll do."

Raenerha didn't turn but nodded anyway, letting her hand fall to hang by her side. "Yes, I believe it will serve us well."

The little lord, the Hand of the Queen, stepped forward to join her, his hands behind his back. "That is quite the understatement, I believe. With your sister ruling we will have people falling at our feet before long."

Raenerha smiled a bit and looked down at him. "How can I help you, Tyrion?"

The stunted man grinned kindly at her and offered her his hand. "Your sister requires your presence, my lady."

Raenerha gave the water one final glance before she hooked her arm with Tyrion's. The walk to the castle was quick enough. Raenerha and Tyrion basked in the silence, both in their own minds, simply listening to nature that surrounded them. The waves were crashing, the birds singing, the dragons roaring in freedom. It would have been quite peaceful, Raenerha thought, if there were someone she could share it with.

Finally they reached the throne room. The giant doors were opened to accommodate them. Soldiers lined the walls, all at the ready.

"Sister," Daenerys called from her throne. "Come stand beside me as we welcome a guest into our halls."

Raenerha raised an eyebrow slightly, her eyes searching the room for someone she didn't recognize. "I take it this person has yet to arrive?"

"You are correct," Daenerys said without looking at her. "It has come to my attention that we have yet to secure any allies in the North. Tyrion has been so kind as to send a request to their newest King. He is to come and bend the knee to us at any moment now."

Raenerha turned her head to look at Daenerys. "A  _King_  in the North? Are you going to allow such a thing, Daenerys?"

"We shall see."

Raenerha thought for a moment, her mind running in circles. "King in the North? The last King in the North was..."

* * *

The island could be seen from their distance. It was a looming thing, grey and gloomy. Jon could only imagine how it looked to an enemy - something that he hoped he wasn't going to end up being. It didn't take long for their little boat to reach the shores. He and his men clamored off the boat, thankful to be on dry land for a change.

He could hear the roaring of dragons and felt a ball of nerves develop in his stomach. Would they roast him? Had he made a mistake in coming here? Should he have listened to Sansa and stayed back? It didn't matter now, he realized as he saw a few Dothraki and Unsullied soldiers waiting for him. He also spotted a familiar face standing among them.

"Bastard," the man greeted him without a smile, but Jon could see the mirth in his eyes.

Jon almost smirked. "Dwarf."

"We've been waiting for you," Tyirion Lannister told him as he stepped forward. "But first..."

An unsullied soldier came closer to them, his hand held out. "Weapons."

Jon raised his eyebrow at Tyirion. "I am to surrender myself completely to your mercy, then? How do I know you won't kill me on the spot?"

"Come now, you know me better." Tyrion winced slightly, and gave a small shake of his head. "You must, Jon Snow. Know that no harm will come to you or your companions while you're here. You have my word."

"I'd rather have my head than you word," Jon said back. "But I will comply. We need allies in the war to come, and I will not let my pride come before my people."

Tyrion nodded and nodded toward the castle. "Let's be on our way, then."

The throne room was large and uninviting. It was cold, maybe even as cold as Winterfell's own. Jon could hear voices inside, just behind the large doors. He strained his ears to get a quick listen - to see if he had come at a good time or not.

"This way, gentlemen," Tyrion said quietly, guiding them into the room.

Inside stood three women surrounded by what seemed to be a legion of soldiers. Two were at the head of the room, one sitting and the other standing beside her. The other girl, not of fair hair, stood before them, ready to greet the guests.

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne, Rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, The Mother of Dragons, The Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Unburnt, The Breaker of Chains." The dark haired woman began to spout without thinking of the words she had to say.

Jon's eyes stayed forward, not believing who he was seeing.

* * *

Raenerha was frozen when she saw the man that stood before them, clad in black, but not as much as when she last saw him. His hair was pulled to the back of his head and he looked older. He had a scar on his face that hadn't been there before, but he was still just as handsome, if not more handsome than when he was at Castle Black.

"This is-"

Raenerha stepped forward, cutting off the old man that had accompanied Jon into the throne room. "Jon."

"Rae," Jon whispered in shock. "You're here?"

Raenerha nodded and smiled at him. "And you're the King in the North? You made it back to your family too, then? Just like you wanted?"

"Dear Sister," Daenerys interrupted from behind them. "The time for reminiscing will come later."

"Of course," Raenerha said quietly, taking her place at her sister's side once more.

The meeting was long and consisted of bickering between the Queen and King. Jon spoke of fairy tale creatures that threatened to take over the land and Daenerys dismissed them with a sneer. Jon, in turn, refused to bend the knee. Raenerha had thought to step in once and demand them to act like adults but she refrained. She knew the wrath of the dragon, and she didn't want to have it turned upon her. Instead she simply waited.

Daenerys demanded that Jon and his company stay on Dragonstone, then, until they were able to reach an agreement. Something Jon was not very inclined to do. The Queen dismissed them and Jon went out to get some air.

Raenerha followed him, jumping at the chance to speak with him again, this time away from prying eyes.

"Jon," she said, her legs taking longer strides that usual. "Jon, wait!"

Jon stopped and waited for her to catch him, but did not turn to face her. "It seems I'm your sister's prisoner now."

"Only until you give her what she wants," Raenerha mumbled. "Jon, if what you said is true... if those things are real then is it truly wise to wait any longer than necessary to face them? Bend the knee, gain my sister's trust, and then she will help you."

"My people chose me to lead them," Jon said hotly, his eyes wide. "They chose me. I did not ask for this. What kind of King would I be if I let them down? What kind of man would that make me?"

Raenerha grasped his hand in hers, giving it a gentle but firm squeeze. Jon stared into her eyes, his words dying on his lips.

"It would make you a smart man," Raenerha told him. "It would make you a King for the right reasons! Not for riches or whores or glory, but for the good of your people. Jon, you are more of a man than any King or Usurper that has ever lived.  **I**  know that. Prove it to Daenerys and her soldiers and they will help you."

"You're right." Jon hung his head, but kept her hand in his larger one. "Damn it all, you're right."

Raenerha smiled. "I never said I wanted to be. I know you have your Stark honor and how much it means to you, but -"

Jon pulled her by her hand against him and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. His other hand found the back of her head and knotted itself into her hair. Raenerha pressed her chest against him harder, her arms going around his neck, returning the kiss with just as much passion and fever. Jon softened the kiss and broke it into a series of quick, soft pecks against her lips. Their breaths left them quickly in short puffs, and they sported a pair of matching grins.

"I've wanted to do that since you left," Jon breathed, his fingers tracing her jawline. "I've missed you, Raenerha Targaryen."

Raenerha smiled and rubbed her fingers along the back of his neck. "And I you, Jon Snow."

* * *

Upon the balcony overlooking the sea Daenerys stood watching. Her full lips pulled down into a frown.

"And what shall I do now, Lord Tyrion?"

Tyrion looked at her with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"If there comes a time that Jon Snow is labeled a traitor to the crown and I have to execute him... Raenerha will never forgive me."

Tyrion sighed. "It will not come to that, my Queen."

Daenerys sighed and turned to walk away. "I hope you're right."


End file.
